A variety of electronic devices, such as portable computers, include a battery module that may be used to power the device, at least when an electrical outlet is not available. The battery module often is mounted in an appropriately sized recess formed in an outer housing of the device. A retention mechanism is used to hold the battery module in place until desired removal for servicing, charging, replacement or substitution with a fully charged battery module.
In many applications, the battery module is disposed in the recessed area such that its outer surface is flush with an outer surface, e.g. bottom surface, of the device. A latch is used to permit release of the battery for removal. However, even when the latch is moved to an open or release position, the battery can be hard to grasp for removal. In some designs, the battery is forced or allowed to move outwardly upon movement of the latch to the open position, but the battery returns to its recessed position upon release of the latch. Accordingly, removal of the battery becomes a “two-hand” operation in which one hand actuates and holds the latch mechanism while the other hand is used to grip and remove the battery. It would be advantageous to simplify this procedure.